


Desecrate

by leaahwulf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Ugu these two are so cute, spoilers for The Sunken Tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaahwulf/pseuds/leaahwulf
Summary: Vex'ahlia's been feeling a bit down since the whole death thing.





	

_ ‘You just need to relax. _

 

_ You need to take a moment. Deep breaths. This is all instinct. _

 

_ You know how to do this.’ _

 

Vex’ahlia was having troubles. Dying tends to do that to you; it takes a toll on your body, being dead and then having your soul shoved back into your body that’s being jump-started at the same time. Although it may have been invigorating at first, ultimately she just felt exhausted. Hell, she couldn’t even shoot straight at forty yards.

 

_ ‘Just see the target. Let your body do the rest. You can do this. You could do this before…’ _

 

“Vex’ahlia?” a voice startled the ranger out of her thoughts which had been slowly spiraling into that one place it’d been going to lately. With a despondent sigh, Vex’ahlia turned to see the human gunslinger sauntering towards her. He was easily four inches taller than herself, and his perfect posture made it all the more obvious. As he walked up, he adjusted the large blue overcoat he always wore, causing the gold trim to catch the sunlight. Before the coat fell back into place, she caught a glimpse of a weapon of his own invention strapped to his hip; one of explosive damage unique to itself.

 

“Percy,” she set down her bow; an arrow was still resting between her calloused fingertips.

 

“You seem to be having troubles. Are you alright?” he gently rested a hand on her shoulder. The comforting, familiar scent of gunpowder Vex has come to associate with this silvery haired man had filled her nostrils. Her eyes closing, Vex felt herself instinctively lean back into his touch.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Vex pulled away from him suddenly. The arrow that was resting between her fingers leapt upright in her now tight grasp. “I’m fine, Percival,” Vex spat. “I don’t need you to keep babying me or feeling sorry.”

 

“Vex…” he sighed, pulling back. If she had looked back at this point, she would have seen pain and regret in those stormy blue eyes of his that were always partially obscured by his glasses. However, she did no such thing. Instead, she held the arrow in her hands, running a gloved thumb across the worn feather fletching.

 

“Look,” Percy continued. “I want to know that you’re okay, Vex’ahlia. I made a terrible mistake. I couldn’t even help fix it. I tried, and I failed.”

 

“Why are you so beat up over this?” she whirled at him, and her braid followed almost a second behind her. With her jaw set, she pushed the tip of the arrow in her hand up to his chest.

 

“Because I’m the one that got you killed, Vex,” Percy pursed his lips. Wincing, he wrapped his gloved hand around the tip of the arrow, but then pulled his hand away from it. “Whatever you’re to do with me, I’m sure I deserve it,” he sighed.

 

“Percy…” Vex sighed before she pulled the arrow away from his chest and set it down next to her bow. “I am not going to do anything to you. I don’t blame you for it. You were just being a little careless” Vex looked back to him. “My brother may think differently, Percival, but trust me. I don’t blame you.”

 

“You really should,” Percy looked down at the half-elven ranger.

 

“He thinks you’re sweet-talking me, you know,” Vex stated, turning away. “Vax, my brother, thinks you’re just trying to get close so I’ll pretend it never happened.”

 

“To do such a thing would be to desecrate a thing of beauty, Vex’ahlia. You’re too good for that,” the gunslinger took a step forward to stand next to her. “If you feel I’m doing such, or if I’m ever stepping over my boundaries, I am terribly sorry. I’ll give you space if that’s what you so desire.”

 

Vex didn’t look up at Percy - couldn’t look up at Percy. “I don’t even know what I want anymore…”

 

A worried look crossed his face, and he caught himself reaching out to wrap an arm around her. Thoughtfully biting his lip, the man hesitated before pulling away. He most definitely did not want Vex’ahlia’s twin brother angry with him any more than he already was. An angry overprotective twin is one thing, but when said twin is practically a living shadow whose favorite things are daggers and poisons, well, that is one kind of anger no one wants to have directed at them.

 

“If you ever need me, Vex, I’m here for you. You know where to find me,” the gunslinger stated before turning and walking away.

 

Her eyes had slowly fallen shut, and her hands carded through the parts of hair which had already come out of its customary braid. She’d felt it in the pit of her stomach. It was an emotion she could describe no other way. As one thought had been bouncing around in her head, she grabbed her bow and her quiver of arrows. Looking about, she felt the bitter cold air biting at her nose and the tips of her pointed ears. The last volley of arrows she had shot were still embedded in the 40 yard target - the arrows that hit the target, anyways. Walking away from the range caused more than one leaf the crack and crumble under her weight. Normally this never happened; she knew how to be silent in the forest. However, at this point she didn’t care. The stairs up to the keep were a mountain in themselves to climb, but she had trudged on until she made it upstairs and through the long oppressing corridors until she had made it to her rooms. That one thought had still been bouncing around in her mind as she’d sat on the bed with a dejected sigh.

  
_ ‘Maybe everything would be better if I’d have stayed dead down in that tomb.’ _


End file.
